Tamlen's Necklace
by Music.Junkie98
Summary: She didn't know it, but she loved him. And as she stood, killing her best friend and love, her heart was broken. Before he returned to the soil, she took something of his. Oneshot Tamlen! Sorry, Tamlen fangirl!
1. Chapter 1

I awoke quickly. I wanted the dream to be done. I heard the archdemon…I could feel it's thundering growls and it's watchful eye.

Everyone else was up as well, with horrified looks on their faces.

"Did you feel that?" Alistair asked. "It was like the archdemon…saw us…"

"Damn it." I cursed. "Hear that?" I asked. I heard noise from the woods. I sprung up, grabbing my daggers, ready to fit.

The first thing that hit me was the horrifying shrieks. They made my ears want to bleed…

They sprung from the darkness. The next thing that hit me was, well, the weird darkspawn-thing attacking me.

"Ack!" I cried out as one stabbed me in the back. Ok, that thing dies. I turned, daggers ablaze, and spinning in a circle. I cut the thing in half with perfect precision. Creator, this is fun.

After killing all of them, I saw something that looked all-too familiar. Someone I wanted to see and get away from me at the same time.

Tamlen.

"Lethilain…" Tamlen said. He was changed. His skin was a strange, dark red, and his blonde hair had shed.

"Tamlen! Mercy of the gods, is that you?!" I felt my eyes get misty. I wanted desperately to fall into his arms…however; he's all darkspawny, can he be trusted?

"G-Go away…don't want to hurt you…" He took off in the other direction. Oh no, you're not getting away from me that easily. I followed him into a fallen tree; no place to go. He's trapped.

"Tamlen…I missed you horribly!!" I gasped. I felt a tear go down my eye. "We can try to heal you…"

"No…gone too far…" He said. His voice was husky and dry.

"No! I will help you!" I hissed. My anger was replaced by sobs. Poor Tamlen…

"The only thing you can do to me is…end my pain…" He gasped.

"No! I will never!!!" I yelled.

"Please…" He begged.

"No…" I sobbed. "No. No…no!"

"I always loved you…" He said.

"I-I love you too, Tamlen." Tears were flowing down my eyes as I made the final blow. I felt my heart break in two. His gasps of pain filled my ears…I just killed him…I killed my best friend…my love…

I sat there for a long time, sobbing over his corpse and holding him.

"Please. You've been sobbing for hours. Just throw it out." Morrigan said.

"No!! He deserves a funeral…" I said. "Oh, I'm so sorry Tamlen…I love you…" I said between sobs.

It took me great pain, but I buried him, and planted a tree over his body. However, I did take a necklace from him that he had even before the cave…before all this…

It was a locket; simple. There was a crescent moon carved from wood and hallowed out. I never knew what was inside it. I opened it up.

I almost cried again.

When I was a child, I always wore a flower in my hair. One day, I gave him a petal from a flower. This was the petal I gave him…

The petal was covered in teardrops before I put it back in the locket. I wore around my neck.

I kept that necklace forever. And I will wear it until the day I die, and go back to the soil. I will join Tamlen again, and somehow give him the necklace back…

* * *

I tried to describe the character as little as possible so it would fit the character you put in there. Hope it was ok!

And no, I'm not continuing this.

-Hannah


	2. Chapter 2

Due to great demand (all of one) I continued it…mark my words, this is the last chapter.

* * *

The air whipped past, howling in my ear. The only other sound besides the wind was the struggled growls of the archdemon. I have to end it now…

I was the only able to kill it. I left Alistair behind; he gets to be king while I get to die. Don't I get a happy ending? I have to leave my clan, go into this strange world, filled with racists and murderers and just plain bad people…

I had to kill a child to save a village. I had to kill a blood mage (whom I wanted to let them go free) because '_it was the right thing to do_.' I had to kill someone's _wife_ to keep more lives from being sacrificed. I've done all of this killing…I've seen people tortured and could have done nothing to help. It isn't damn fair that _this _is what I get. I devoted the last year or so of my life into this cause, and I have to die with it.

So while Alistair gets to run off and be pampered little king, I get to die.

There is only one bright side…perhaps I'll see Tamlen again.

I took a deep breath, and touched the necklace I got from Tamlen. Crescent shaped, wooden and smooth…

I grabbed a sword stuck in the dead body of a slain darkspawn, and ran to the archdemon. It seemed to speak to me…

'_Take me, Warden." _It sneered. _'I shall destroy you.'_

I ignored it, and recited the poem said in honor in Tamlen.

'_Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky,_

_Hasting to place one last kiss upon your eye,_

_Tendering land enfolds you in slumber,_

_Softening the rolling thunder,' _I run under the archdemon, using the sword to make a large gash on it's underbelly.

'_Dagger, now sheathed,_

_Bow, no longer tensed,_

_During this, your last hour,_

_Only silence,' _

A tear slid down my cheek. I hesitated one last moment. This is it; 'tis no dream, no story. Done. I'm done.

'_I've always loved you.' _

I sunk my blade into the creatures neck, and the greatest pain imaginable shot through my. I felt on fire, as if flame danced on my skin. I kept my sword in place, and blaze traveled through my body. I felt to the ground, but at the last moment, I planted a gentle kiss on Tamlen's necklace.

Then blackness. Silence.

* * *

I'm crying now. I better stop writing before my tears short-circuit the keyboard.

-Hannah


End file.
